Alphabet Challenge
by Sakura-Chan10594
Summary: 4/26 Uploaded. A short alphabet challenge between two friends in the Pretty Cure catagory where they go back and forth giving words and making stories/drabbles out of them. All based in cannon Pretty Cure seasons and with their characters. Co-written with Teddiursa97.
1. Introduction

**A Quick Introduction To This Fanfiction:**

It's Sakura-Chan10594 here with Teddiursa97. Don't worry; we aren't stopping most of our fanfiction for this. We decided it would be fun if we challenged ourselves at a quick alphabet fanfiction in the Pretty Cure category. This is how it will go. One of us will give a word with A. Once that person is finished, they give the other one B, and so on until we reach Z. Here's the full list of who gets what letter:

Teddiursa97- A, C, E, G, I, K, M, O, Q, S, U, W, Y

Sakura-Chan10594- B, D, F, H, J, L, N, P, R, T, V, X, Z

So I guess that's all you need for the introduction. The first chapter goes to Teddiursa97 with the word "Apple."

Please note for the first day, we are uploading two chapters because we were already done with them.


	2. Apple

Author: Teddiursa97 (Fanfiction)/ Authorkuma-chan (Live Journal)

Given Word: Apple

Characters: Setsuna, Westar/Hayato, and Soular/Shun

Setting: Labyrinth

Genre: Friendship/Humor

Amount of Words: 470

Disclaimer: I in no way own Pretty Cure, if I did then we would have seen what happened to Labyrinth after Setsuna, Westar, and Soular started to help everyone become happy.

* * *

"So the apple goes in the pie?" Westar asked as he held up a fruit the same color as his companion's eyes.

"We need to peel it and cut it up first though, a whole apple won't fit in the pan," Setsuna said as she grabbed a knife and proceeded to peel the skin off of the fruit. Once all that was left in the girl's hand was the fruit she cut off the stem and bottom before cutting the apple into pieces leaving the core behind.

"Let me try!" Westar shouted as he picked up his own knife and began to copy Setsuna's process of preparing the apples. The two continued the same process of peeling, cutting, and cutting the apples even more until all of their apples were cut into the correct shapes and resting in a bowl.

"Now we have to mix the dry ingredients together in one bowl, and some lemon juice, apple juice, and vanilla in another," Setsuna said as she grabbed two bowls and set them on the counter. Setsuna began to fill one bowl with the dry ingredients while Westar filled the other with the juices and vanilla.

Once Westar had finished mixing the juices and vanilla together Setsuna had instructed him to pour it over the apple pieces. After Westar had poured the liquids in with the apples Setsuna added her dry ingredients and began to mix them together. "Is the crust ready?" Setsuna asked as she continued to mix all of the ingredients together in one bowl.

"We were supposed to make a crust?" Westar asked as he looked around for the crust that was supposed to be somewhere in the kitchen.

"I asked you to make it," Setsuna said realizing Westar had most likely forgotten. "I guess we'll just make it right now then," she finished sighing. Setsuna then grabbed the ingredients for making the crust's dough. The two then began to kneed it together.

One thing about Setsuna and Hayato working with dough is that somehow by the time they've finished working with it, almost nine times out of ten they somehow managed to get it everywhere. No matter how many times Soular tried to figure out how they managed to get dough in the light he could never figure it out, so to say when Soular walked into the kitchen later that day and say it covered in dough he wasn't surprised. The surprising thing was that they managed to actually complete what they were baking.

"Soular, we're out of apples," Westar said. He currently had a rag and was doing his best to clean the counters while Setsuna was mopping the floors.

"I can see," Soular sighed. He then turned and left the room ignoring the fact that he had bought three bags of apples just yesterday.

* * *

Next word for Sakura-Chan10594: Ballet.


	3. Ballet

Author: Sakura-Chan10594

Given Word: Ballet

Characters: Love, Miki, Buki, Setsuna, and metion of Miyuki

Setting: Ballet Class

Genre: Humor

Amount of Words: 192

Disclaimer: Read my lips: I DO NOT OWN PRETTY CURE! If I did, I'd be hugging Pop every day.

_Pop:_ *Sweatdrops*

* * *

How did she get convinced into taking ballet? Wait, she remembered why. Thanks Miyuki…

Love gulped as she saw the dancers twirling around. She couldn't do that. She's tried it before and failed. Since then, she swore she would never take ballet again. Of course, she's never told that to her friends.

It was Miki's idea. Miyuki was to go on a country-wide tour for the next few months. So, to make up for it, Miki suggested they take ballet at the local community center. Love protested against it as much as she could. Buki shrugged, not really caring if they take ballet or not. Setsuna surprisingly agreed. She said, and I quote, "Let's take it! I'm getting tired of Hayato whining that he has nothing to do around Labyrinth and making me play war or something like that."

The dirty blonde's eyes were kept on Miki, Buki, Setsuna, and the other girls. They widened in fear.

Miki looked over towards Love. "Come on," she teased. "Ballet's not going to hurt you."

Miki's statement was proved wrong when practice was cancelled due to a couple of girls getting injured a la Love.

* * *

Next word for Teddiursa97: Candy.


	4. Candy

**Author: **Teddiursa97

**Given Word: **Candy

**Characters: **Ako Shirabe, Souta Minamino, Kanade Minamino, Hibki Hojo, Ellen Kurokawa, Hummy, Mephisto, Aphrodite, Otokichi, and the Fairy tones

**Setting: **Kanon Town

**Genre: **Frienship, Angst

**Amount of Words:**

**Disclaimer: **Take it away Porun~!

**Porun: **Teddiursa97 does not own Pretty Cura in anyway except some merchandise-popo! Please enjoy-popo!

* * *

Ako's favorite candy was a sweet, pink sphere type sweet. Sure it was sweet, but compared to other candies it was plain as could be. The only special feature is had was its glossy pink coating, and that was the only way Ako could even distinguish from other candies, for she did not know the name of this sweet. Souta never understood why the simple sphere would always give Ako a dreamy look and make her experience pure bliss. He would never understand the true meaning of why Ako loved that little candy more than the others, it had taught her an important lesson.

When her parents were against each other, since her papa was being mind controlled, she felt alone. Sure, she had Dodory and her grandfather, but she wanted her mama and papa too. Nobody could fill the void she felt in her heart when her papa turned against Major Land, and when she had to leave her mother behind and flee. She desperatly wanted them to stop fighting, and Dodory knew about that wish, so Dodory did her best to grant it by becoming Ako's partner. Then Ako had decided to save her papa, and bring him back.

She kept her identity a secret, assisting Rhythm and Melody, but never joining them. As Cure Muse she would save her papa by herself. She didn't need the other cures. She was alone, and she knew it. She would work alone, and save her father alone.

Finally, she had to reveal who she was. She was Ako Shirabe, Cure Muse, Daughter of King Mephisto and Queen Aphrodite. Melody, Rhythm, Beat, and Hummy all knew who she was now, maybe this once she would allow them to fight by her side, and allow them to help. She would save her papa.

Ako had decided to stay on Earth with the other cures, to stop Noise and save Major Land and Earth. Still, she felt like she was alone. She had her papa back, but she still was use to doing things on her own. She had never really hung out with the others before, so spending Halloween with them was a new experience. That was when a nice elderly woman had given her that first pinks sphere, and Ako had to admit the sweet was pure bliss at that moment. Sadly, the happiness didn't last long before the Trio the Minor appeared.

She thought she could do it alone, a Negatone like this seemed easy to beat. Plus she had Shiry now, so that meant she could use more attacks, right? Then why couldn't she win? Why was she being defeated by this simple Negatone? What was wrong with her?

_She was lonely._

Ako Shirabe was lonely. She was use to being alone sure, but she didn't like it. When Dodory had been there for her, she pushed her away. When her grandfather had tried to help she ignored him. Even with her parents at peace again, she was still lonely. She wanted, no needed friends. She needed Hibki. She needed Kanade. She needed Ellen. She even needed Hummy and the other Fairy Tones.

_She wasn't alone. _

Melody had told her that. Melody told Muse she wasn't alone, that everyone was there for her, and while doing so she gave her one of those pink spheres. That candy, was the one thing that helped her learn she wasn't alone. She didn't have to be. She had friends and a family that cared about her. She just had to open her eyes and look infront of her. All this time she had the key to ending her lonelyness, she just had to look.

This little candy held so much importance for Ako. She always made sure to buy some whenever she saw them in a store. It was strange, how this little candy had opened her eyes. It was as if the sugar it contained was just enough to let her see clearly.

* * *

Next word for Sakura-Chan10594: Donut


	5. Donut

**Author:** Sakura-Chan10594

**Given Word:** Dount

**Characters:** Nagisa Misumi, Honoka Yukishiro, Hikari Kujou, small glance of Love Momozono and Setsuna Higarashi, and mention of Miki Aono and Buki Inori

**Setting:** Park

**Genre:** Friendship, small bit of anguish

**Amount of Words:** 811

**Warning:** There is a bit of girlxgirl between Nagisa and Honoka and at the end with Love and Setsuna. Don't get mad at me Kuma! *Hides behind a rock* I do still like this pairing a bit, but I love Setsuna and Hayato more. This is just for the chapter. If you want to blame something for this, blame the fanfiction I read when you were gone.

There's also another warning about this being far in the future. To be exact, Nagisa and Honoka's last year of High School.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Pretty Cure, only the plot. Either wise, it might actually be in the United States by now.

* * *

It was a great day out. Not a single rain cloud was in the sky, just the sun shining down on the town. As much as Nagisa wanted to sleep in on a day, Honoka prevented her from doing that. To be exact, Honoka stormed into her parent's house, burst into Nagisa's room, and pulled off the bed cover which pulled Nagisa off her bed onto the floor as a reaction. Her parents didn't seem to mind at all. This happened often enough that they were happy they didn't have to wake her up with Honoka around. Ryouta just laughed during the whole thing.

Once Nagisa got dressed and she and Honoka got out of the house, they went to Akane's shop to get Hikari and walk around a bit. They stopped at a donut shop and got a few donuts to fill their empty stomachs. An empty bench provided a great place to sit while eating. Nagisa sat down first and Honoka sat next to her. Honoka put the bag on her lap and grabbed Nagisa's right hand with her left hand. Hikari just sat on the ground, not wanting to come between the two lovebirds.

"Honoka you're so mean," Nagisa pouted, as a joke for what happened that morning. She put her left hand on her cheek. "That hurt you know."

Honoka just chuckled back to Nagisa. "Well you needed a way to get up." Nagisa glared to her partner. Honoka leaned in and gave Nagisa a kiss. "There. Better?"

"Yeah." Nagisa took her hand that she held her cheek with and reached into the bag to grab a donut. Hikari followed her motion and grabbed one herself. Nagisa took a good long look at the donut before commenting, "It's been a while since we heard from them."

"From who Nagisa?" Honoka asked as she grabbed a donut herself.

"The Fresh Team…You know, Love, Miki, Buki, and Setsuna." Nagisa took a bite from her donut. "It's been…What has it been, a few months I think, since we heard from them last. I don't know, it was July when we talked to them."

"Yeah…" Hikari took another bite from her donut. "Well, that's to be expected from Setsuna. Remember, she's been helping Labyrinth get back to a better state then it's been. Even they haven't seen her for long stretches of time, so it seems reasonable we haven't talked to her in years."

Honoka chimed in herself, "And remember both Miki and Buki have their futures they are worrying about. Miki's working hard at modeling and Buki is learning to be a veterinarian. No matter which one you talk to, they're both so busy. Both Miki's jobs she takes and Buki's classes eat up a lot of their time." From the word 'eat,' Honoka's stomach growled and she took a bite too.

"I know," sighed Nagisa. She looked down on the sidewalk. "But the one I'm worried about the most is Love…"

Honoka and Hikari both looked down themselves, knowing what Nagisa's been getting at.

"We know…We're still worried about her too…" murmured Honoka.

"I can't believe she just up and left like that without telling anyone, especially her own teammates…" Tears started to form in Hikari's eyes and her voice couldn't keep straight as she continued on, "Wh-wh-what if she's…She's…"

A hand started to pat Hikari's back. Hikari turned around and saw it belonged to Honoka. The purple haired girl was trying to keep a strong smile for Hikari, despite having her doubts about Love in her heart. "It'll be fine Hikari. I'm sure she's fine."

"How can you say that!?" When Hikari noticed that she yelled those words and hit Honoka's hand off of her back, she started to quiet her voice and avoided Honoka's gaze. "I'm sorry…But we haven't heard from her in a year. No one has. They haven't even seen her. How can you be so sure? She might be dead by now!"

Hikari got up and started to cry into Nagisa and Honoka's shoulders. The two girls looked at each other with their depressed faces. They shouldn't have brought this up. It always depressed them just talking about it, thinking Love wasn't with them in this world anymore. But it didn't hurt anyone as bad as Hikari. Everytime it was brought up, she bawled her eyes out.

Distracting Nagisa and Honoka from the subject a bit, two footsteps were heard walking towards them. If it would have been anyone else, they would have not worried about it. But when they saw who it was, their gazes did not move from those people. It was a hazel haired girl with pink eyes and a purple haired girl with red eyes. They were holding their hands, tighter than what anyone would think, as they walked up.

"What's wr-wrong," Hikari said. She turned around and her eyes widened at the girls. "Love…Setsuna…"

* * *

Next word for Teddiursa97: Escalator.


End file.
